dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Family
Details *'Title:' 패밀리 / Paemilli *'Previously known as:' 닥치고 패밀리 / Dagchigo Paemilli (Shut Up Family) *'Genre:' Family, sitcom *'Episodes:' 120 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Aug-13 to 2013-Feb-06 *'Air time:' Monday to Friday 19:45 *'Original Soundtrack:' Family OST Synopsis A sitcom dealing with the life and happenings of two families; the Woo family, lead by Woo Shin Hye and the Yul family, lead by Yul Suk Hwan. Woo Shin Hye is divorced but she and her beautiful but unintelligent daughters remain filthy rich thanks to their beauty salon. Yul Suk Hwan is a single dad to a poor but hard working family of two sons and a smart but ugly daughter. Things start to get out of hand when Woo Shin Hye and Yul Suk Hwan decide to get married and their different families clash. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Woo Family *Hwang Shin Hye as Woo Shin Hye *Park Ji Yoon as Woo Ji Yoon *Kim Da Som as Woo Da Yoon *Sun Woo Yong Yeo as Na Il Ran *Lee Bon as Woo Bon ;Yul Family *Ahn Suk Hwan as Yul Suk Hwan *Park Hee Bon as Yul Hee Bong *Choi Woo Shik as Yul Woo Bong *Kim Dan Yool as Yul Mak Bong *Nam Neung Mi as Goong Ae Ja **Lee Do Yun as child Ae Ja *Kim Hyung Bum as Yul Hyung Bum ;E Coffee *Shim Ji Ho as Cha Ji Ho *Min Chan Ki (민찬기) as Al *Park Seo Joon as Cha Seo Joon ;Other people *Park Sung Kwang (박성광) as Geo Ji *Kim Dong Bum as Bin Dae Chul *Wang Ji Won as instructor *Choi Ha Na as Choi Ha Na *Han Yeo Wool as Han Yeo Wool *Joo Yung Ho as Joo Young Ho *Choi Ha Ho *Lee Jae In *Jung Yoon Sun ;Special Appearances *Kim Won Hyo (김원효) as esthetic goose costumer couple *Shim Jin Hwa (심진화) as esthetic goose costumer couple *Jung Kyung Mi (정경미) as Mak Bong's homeroom teacher *Shin Bo Ra as crazy drunken woman *Yoon Bo Ra as herself, Bo Ra from idol girl group SISTAR *Bang Min Ah as character in Woo Bong's fan fiction novel *Yoo Ra as character in Woo Bong's fan fiction novel *Choi Ah Ra as Shin Jang Mi *Kim Jae Kyung as Yoon Yoo Mi *Ji Soo as Han Song Yi *Jo Kwan Woo (조관우) as Woo Shin Hye's ex-husband *Park Hwi Soon as University group senior *Song Ji Eun as high school girl stalker (ep 45) *K.Will as Roy Kwak *Jung Ga Eun as Mi Ja *Gong Hyun Joo as Hee Jae *Jung Jin Woon as Hee Bong's first love *Park Shi Jin *Ahn Jae Min *Park Chan *Im Do Yoon Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Lee Hwang Sun (이황선) *'Directors:' Jo Joon Hee (조준희), Choi Sung Bum, Lee Hyung Jin (이형진) *'Screenwriters:' Seo Jae Won (서재원), Kim Hwan Chae (김환채), Lee Jung Sun, Kwon So Ra (권소라), Kim Ba Da (김바다) Notes * On December 7th, 'Shut Up Family' announced that it will be changing its name from 'Shut Up Family' to 'Family' starting December 10. Since its premiere in August, the sitcom has been getting much pressure and criticism for the words ‘Shut Up’ in the title. On October 25, the Korean Communication Standards Commission finally warned the show to change its name as it lowered the dignity of TV broadcasting. Recognitions *'2012 KBS Entertainment Awards:' Show Variety Female Excellence Award (Hwang Shin Hye) *'2012 20th Korean Culture Entertainment Awards:' Drama Supporting Actress Award (Lee Bon) *'2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards:' Best Comic Acting (Ahn Suk Hwan) Episode Ratings See Family/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Naver movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2012 Category:KBS